This invention relates generally to the art of crushing articles, and more particularly to the art of crushing oil filters.
There has been a burst of concerns related to the disposal and environmental impact of used oil filters. As a result, interest has turned towards crushing used oil filters in an effort to reduce the volume of the filters being trashed as well as to reduce the amount of free-flowing oil which is present in the filters.
Various apparatuses and methods for crushing oil filters exist. Such oil filter crushers range from pneumatic crushers to electrically controlled hydraulic crushers.
Despite the prior art devices directed towards crushing oil filters, there exists much room for improvement in the art.